Sleeping With The Enemy
by Fanfichoe99
Summary: After the war, Draco Malfoy wants to come close to Harry in a way they've never been before. But how does he ask him out? One word: Blackmail.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey Scarhead," a smooth voice said from behind him, mockingly.

"Go away Malfoy, I'm studying," Harry said in annoyance, his eyes still focused on the pages of his potions book.

"It is rather adorable that you even try Potter, but I think it would do your minuscule brain some good if you stopped fooling around for a minute or two," the blonde boy said in a sugary tone as he placed himself down on the wooden stool beside him. He then proceeded to push all of Harry's books and items to the farther corner and out of reach.

"Seriously… Stop being such a pain in the arse and leave me the heck alone!" Harry hissed out angrily, reaching out for his books.

"Speaking of being a pain in the arse," Malfoy continued in a low voice while gripping Harry's wrists and pulling him down to his chair again. "I can't help but notice the way you keep looking at mine, one would think you're gay, Potter," Draco said, lips stretched into his telltale smirk and silver eyes burning into the green ones across from him. Harry choked loudly in response ripping his hands out of Malfoys firm grip.

"I've got no idea what you're on about," Harry said knuckles turning white from gripping the table edge, refusing to meet the gaze of his.

Draco sighed dramatically, "If that's what you want to believe, then alright. But for future reference you might want to be a little more discreet next time you check my glorious arse out" he said superiorly. Harry felt his face heating up, his mind was blank of words, the mortification of the situation was slowly sinking in and the green-eyed boy went pale as a sheet.

"Awww that blush looked so pretty on you Potter, what a waste to see it go so quickly," Draco cooed un-sincerely, his smirk growing by the second.

Furiously standing up, Harry collected his books and was about to flee when he heard the low murmur from the boy behind him, making him halt and blanch in despair.

" _One would wonder what the whole school will think in the morning when they get the Daily Prophet, and what more the wizarding world"_

Sinking down heavily on the empty chair, Harry's head drooped solemnly.

"Fine... What do you want?" Harry said, voice hitching up at the last syllable.

"Why I'm glad you asked Potter" Draco's grey eyes swept over the room before continuing, "I have to say that this place has lost my interest for the time being. What better way to ease the boredom than to have our _Golden Saviour_ at my disposal?"

Harry shook his head in outrage, "And why would I do anything for you"

"I would actually think it is in your best interest to listen to what I'm saying carefully, lest your little redhead girlfriend find out about you little... _problem_ "

"Blackmail? Really Malfoy? I mean what else could one expect from Slytherin." Harry snarled out too loudly for the current environment earning himself a stern glare from Ms Pince.

Draco chuckled darkly waving harry off before continuing." _You_ will do what I want, or I will tell your little blood traitor all about your _certain tastes"_

"Fine Malfoy, you're bored, what do you want me to do about it. Run down to the great hall naked?" Harry snarked brows furrowing together as he looked at the blond boy in front of him. "As amusing that would be ill have to decline your offer, for the sake of not traumatising the first years any more than necessary" Draco finished, an amusing glint in those steel eyes.

"What do you want then" Harry spat, angrily.

"Isn't it obvious?" Draco said silkily, waiting for a response but Harry only stared blankly at him not reacting. "Salazar you're slow," Draco said almost fondly as he stood up and strode confidently towards the library exit. When he nearly reached for the doorknob he turned glancing back at the dark haired boy.

"Coming Potter?"

Harry sat frozen to his seat, a split second later he surged into action grabbing his things and slowly made his way towards the boy. "Where are we going?" Harry asked hesitantly, but his question was ignored. Draco continued walking at the same pace until they reached a door at the end of the fourth floor. Draco opened the door for him.

"Get in"

Harry grumbled under his breath but walked in without hesitation. It was a deserted classroom who had all of the tables shoved up against the walls which Harry placed his books and bag upon. All of a sudden Draco slammed him into the nearest wall.

"Ouch, that hurt! Malfoy! What do you think you're do-" his sentence was cut short when soft lips were pressed against his. Harry stiffened up, getting ready to shove the blonde way but his body refused to follow his commands. Heat flared through Harry and he could not resist those soft lips any longer. Harry kissed him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry could feel Draco smile against his lips as he pressed himself closer. Harry's hands found their way up to into the blond hair. Fingers running through the smooth strands, surprise filtered through Harry's muddled brain at how soft they were. His fingers curling into it and pulling hard, earning himself a loud gasp from the taller boy. Harry let out a soft chuckle at the response he got. Breathing heavily from the lack of air in his lungs Harry's head slumped forward into the crook of his shoulder.

Draco's hands slowly made their way from Harry's hips to his thighs, touching every part of him.

"Blimey!" Harry moaned out shakily in the other's ear and Draco only laughed a little in return.

"Scared Potter?" The blonde whispered between kisses on his neck.

"You wish," Harry said seductively, his hands slowly running down the others back. Draco growled at the sexy words and bit into the tan shoulder earning himself a strangled gasp. Draco gripped the fabric of Harry's shirt and ripped making buttons flying everywhere. As Harry proceeded to do the same Draco pushed himself away with a low growl.

"That's acromantula silk," Draco explained at a seething Harry.

"Do you think I give a bloody damn about your clothes right now?"

"You should, seeing as it costs more than your whole wardrobe"

Draco slowly unbuttoned one button after the other staring intently at a flustered Harry. Annoying him further by carefully folding it and putting it down on a chair.

Draco then leaned forward embracing Harry to kiss him, missing the mischievous glint in the boy's green eyes. Harry let those soft lips touch him for a second before he shoved against Draco's pale chest hard making the blond boy fall to the floor.

"How does it feel to be below me Malfoy… In the literal sense." Harry had the classic Malfoy smirk upon his lips as he hovered over the startled teen.

"Quite refreshing, actually." The blonde said in a smug tone not wanting his defeat to show.

Confusion bloomed over Harry's features and Draco took it to his advantage, grabbing Harry by his wrists and roughly pulling him down beside him on the floor. Harry let out a startled gasp as he landed heavily.

"You have to be alert at all times Potter," Draco said smugly.

"Noted," Harry said and kissed the boy with determination. Harry rolled them around leaving him on top of the taller boy.

"Shall I be as careful with the trousers too, your Highness?" Harry murmured softly.

"Go for it Potter" Draco voiced arrogantly

"But if I find any sort of tearing…" Draco let the threat hang in the air

"Pich posh Malfoy shut the bloody hell up and kiss me already!"

Draco paused to look at the boy in front of him.

"Merlin, you're..." Draco bit his lip, "absolutely gorgeous" he finished softly. Before taking control and pressed his lips against the other teens, moulding perfectly against his own. Harry's heart skipped a beat, and he felt his face catch fire.

"You aren't too hard on the eye, yourself" Harry said in return trying to get his beating heart under control.

"Really?" Draco said with one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips.

"Don't push it, Malfoy," Harry grumbled, trying to hide the fact that the smirk made him weak in the knees.

Draco only stared at him in silence before leaning up towards the crook of Harry's neck. "Have you ever taken it up the arse, Potter?" Draco whispered filthily into his ear, making Harry choke in surprise.

"I-um" Harry's stuttered "N.n..no?"

"Let me change that for you then," Draco said as he took a hold of Harry's waist and rolling over Harry. Fingers hovering over the pants zipper but waiting for a reply. "Shit, um…" Harry was caught off guard but after he looked into those grey eyes his mouth opened and out came a "Yes"

Draco smiled "Good boy" he murmured softly into Harry's ear as he nibbled on his earlobe, slowly pulling the zipper down. Harry could feel the long fingers work his pants and underwear off up and down his shaft. Heavy breathing and moans echoed in the room and Harry heard the tall blonde whisper a few words that he could imagine was a silencing charm. He had never felt this pleasure before, and pleasure given from a Slytherin of all people. Draco started to sink down without hesitation wrap his mouth around the hardness. Harry's moans were growing louder and Draco rubbed his hand over the abs of the seeker.

Harry felt a long and slim finger tracing his tight hole and the calm pressure made him utter a loud "Ahh" his fingers grabbed the pale blonde hair and pulled slightly so that the grey eyes meet his.

"More," Harry said between gritted teeth.

Draco came up to his face still with his finger slowly moving in and out of the entrance.

"It doesn't matter how much I want to fuck you right now, you need to calm down. Since you've never done this before you need to adjust. It'll hurt otherwise" he said not breaking eye contact.

"Are you deaf Malfoy? Fuck me now" Harry was dead serious.

The blonde boy looked at Harry like he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Maybe we should-" he started but Harry's lips on his made him lose his words.

"He tastes so good…" Draco thought as he kissed the dark-haired boy back.

Draco's impulse kicked in and he removed his finger and then lifted up the other so that they both were standing, the pale boy lifted the other up so he could wrap his legs around Draco's waist. Since Harry was shorter and skinny for his age, carrying him was no problem. Draco kept him in a firm grip as Harry was kissing his strong pale neck.

"You better not be giving me a hickey Potter," he said as he started to walk over to one of the tables. Harry tightened his legs.

"Would you spank me if I did?" He murmured softly against the neck.

"You are killing me," Draco said in a husky voice as he placed down the boy on the table. A few words were uttered to cast a cushioning charm on the table to make it more comfortable. Harry's legs widened so that his hole was exposed. Draco waved his hand and made a vial full of a thick see-through paste appear. He smeared some on his long fingers, his cock and finally the hole in front of him. The tingling feeling made Harry gasp for air, Draco lingered for a moment until he replaced his fingers with his hardness.

He pushed his whole length inside and Harry made a hissing noise followed by a huge moan. Draco hesitated.

"Don't you dare stop!" Harry hissed.

"I wasn't planning to," Draco said with a smirk on his lips as his pace became faster.

He thrust into Harry with force.

Harry grabbed the blonde one by his neck pulling it closer to his own.

"Harder" he moaned out into the other's ear and Draco didn't need to be told twice. The sound of Harry's sweet voice made him feel the urge of devouring him.

"I'm close…" Draco said.

"Fill me up," Harry said between kisses. Moans from them both ringed in the room and with a few final hard trusts, Draco released himself inside of Harry.

Harry fell down on the table.

"Woh!" Draco wiped some sweat from his forehead as he offered a hand to help Harry back on his feet. "You couldn't possibly be a virgin," he said with one raised eyebrow.

"I never said that I was," Harry said as he started to kiss his neck.

"Who is he?" Draco exclaimed in a sudden change of tone.

"Nobody," Harry said with a little less confidence this time but still kissing Draco's neck.

"Did he hurt you or anything?" He continued shifting his head so that their eyes would meet.

"What's your problem?" Harry said in a harsh tone, different from the sweet one that Draco liked.

Draco frowned at the other boy's tone. "I'm just not fond of the idea that some stupid ex will come and stop us from having some fun," he said and Harry turned around gasping his wand flicked it so his clothes were on him again. "You're leaving? Really?" Draco said and crossed his arms.

"Fucking let it go Malfoy! I don't want to talk about it!" Harry now yelled at the taller boy, whilst stuffing his books into his bag.

"Fine you don't want to talk about it, just answer me this. Is he still here?" Draco said and grabbed Harry's wrist to calm him down.

"You let go of me!" Harry said at released himself from the other's grip. "You fucking asshole, it actually amazed me how good it felt to be with you a minute ago. And then you have to turn into your normal self and ruin everything! But fine... Cedric Diggory." Harry said, and the last thing said him with tears in his eyes.

"What do you mean Cedric Diggory?" Draco said with a confused expression. Harry opened the door and Draco's expression must have changed because he then said, "There you go. Are you still fucking bored?" He said and slammed the door behind him on his way out.


End file.
